BatMan After Death
by Yahyash
Summary: Read it ..


Batman " Resurrection "

It's really quit for him now, Gotham city no longer needs him. The city is in peace now, Batman is far away and he is not looking for troubles anymore. He completed the promise he made to his late father and to Henry.

Away from everything and from Gotham city he is trying to catch the life he couldn't have. Maybe live it once as a normal human, as a law abiding citizen. Deep in his heart he knows that he lost his soul when he decided to be a student for Ras Al-Ghoul. He knew that by doing that he is letting his life escape and the worst part is that he must watch it go away. For batman his father murdered was the rock that broke everything beautiful in his life.

Mr. Wayne aka Batman. Stayed away from trouble. But an unusual man like him does not need to look for trouble. Trouble can find him. One day he was laying on his fancy couch watching the news. A normal and a boring day just like the others he had. But what he saw surprised him a lot that he couldn't speak . The joker is back. How could this be! How ? he saw him dies. He saw him fall from the building! How! His mind froze he can't speak he can't think he can't do anything. He called Henry immediately…..

Wayne: Henry ! tell me that what I saw was a lie, and its someone who is just pretending to be him.

Henry : Mr. Wayne I'm afraid what you saw is nothing but the truth. I can't find a way to describe it. But Mr. Wayne it's the truth!

Wayne: I know that you are going to hate hearing that! Henry I'm coming back to Gotham.

Henry : Mr. Wayne Gotham city forgot you. They don't need you . You gave them everything. You sacrificed your life for them don't you think that you already paid enough ?

Wayne: They need me…. I can't turn my back to them…

Henry : I'm afraid that what you are going to face is beyond your capabilities. It's not only the Joker Mr. Wayne … Bain is back !

Wayne : How can this be true ! I killed both of them !

Henry : Mr. Wayne the devil who created them is the same devil who brought them back ….

Gotham is dead. Wayne arrived to a ghost town. The streets are empty. Everyone looks afraid…. He took out his phone and called Fox . The phone rings….

Fox : I can't believe that I'm talking to a dead man…. Gotham is full of ghosts these days….  
Wayne: I need to see you. ASAP

Fox: Where do you want to meet ? The cemetery ?

Wayne : Lets meet at the old office

Fox: Indeed we should. Always glad to see my dead friends . as long I'm not one of them.

Wayne walked around the city. It's not the same anymore. The heart of the city is not active anymore. People goes out every day expecting death. The madness is obvious you can tell how mad they became when you look at their actions. The civilized city Wayne used to know is gone . The city turned to a jungle. People turned to animals. Stronger rules.

Wayne saw Mr. Fox , Fox couldn't hold his feelings he hugged him and said I thought you were gone !

Wayne : how could this be true ?

Fox : Yahya

Wayne : What is Yahya

Fox : The right question is, Who is Yahya , he is a scientist. A mad scientist, he discovered a way of bringing the dead to life again .

Wayne : How could that be even true…

Fox : Nothing is impossible Mr. Wayne, I spent 3 years just studying the possibilities of doing that. So far I believe he could do it. As you know they never claimed the Joker body or Pain body. At that time no one cares. They were bad guys no one cares about them. Suddenly, we saw them again. The city though it was an early Halloween. But it was not.

Wayne : are you saying that the Joker and Bain are here and they are working together ?

Fox: I'm afraid yes Mr. Wayne. Yes they are…

Wayne : I need my gears back Fox.

Fox : for them you need Godspeed my son.

Wayne came back to his house, he started to look around, remembering the old days. Suddenly a man came inside his house.

Yahya : You are late Batman

Wayne : Who are you ?

Yahya : I'm the last person you want to see Mr. Brues Wayne.

Wayne : Do I know you ?

Yahya : No… No .. Hahaha , But I know you , I know you very well . You killed my best friends.

Wayne : Who are we talking about here ?

Yahya : Soon you will know, soon enough you will pay for your mistakes.

Fox : Mr. Wayne step away from him , this is Yahya.

Wayne : Why should I ! I should kill him now!

Yahya : Hahahaha. Do you think that you can kill me ? You Americans are so funny. Listen to me. And listen to me carefully. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you while you were hiding on your island in Fuji. But I want you to die here. To die with your city.

Wayne is shocked. No one knew where he was . he was very careful how could this guy knows ! The villa door slams and the Joker and Pain came in

Joker : Mmmmmm . Batman batman batman . Why so serious son ? you should be happy. We are back. Hahahaha . remember when I saw you the last time you tried to save me. Yes you did. You tried to save me and no one said anything. But when I'm back to life everybody is going crazy. That's really hurts me Wayne . really hurts me . btw how is Sofia . last time I saw her she was felling hot. " Sofia died burning " She called you . She kept screaming your name. where were you Batman.? ! Don't worry, I putted a smile on her face. Just like mine. Ha Ha Ha

Wayne tried to grab him and kill him instantly but the Joker reached for Fox and graped him from his back with a knife on his nick saying

Joker : No no no no.. or Mr. Dooshbag will gets it.

Wayne : If you hurt him I will kill you.

Joker : Mmmmmmm . isn't this what you said in Sofia's case. You can't lie to these people. They believe in you. You are the hope they are waiting for. They depend on you just like she did. You wouldn't want to let them down just like you did to her. Ha Batman. Now open the TV and let's see what Bain is doing to your city.

They opened the TV. News , Bain speaking : Gotham citizens, Why didn't you accept me when I first came to free you?. Why did you denied me ? Your city is full of sins . sinners must be punished . No one will come to help you. Everyone left you. Even you stopped caring. You must accept that you do not deserve to live in this city. You lived here and you will die with your city.

Joker : Don't you just love his speeches. So joyful and meaningful. I really like him.

Yahya: let's not waste time Joker. Our plan needs us.

Joker : Yes yes yes . Our plan. Ahhhh you will be glad to see it Mr. Batman . Hahahahha

Wayne : Let's see who is going to laugh at the end.

Joker : Can't you see my face!? I'm always smiling.

They leave the area. Wayne hits the wall. How could this be happening . How could any of this be true. I killed them. With my own hands. I killed them. I saw them.

Fox : Yahya's technology is so powerful. You should be more afraid of him than them. A man like that with a power like this can be very distrustful.

Wayne : I have to kill them again then. But this time I need something big. Something that can send those bastards straight to hell.

Wayne gets his weapons and his new Batman suit. He is a man in a mission. A mission that his first target is Bain. He walked down the streets screaming … Bain Bain Bain …. Suddenly . Bain comes out.

Bain: Who dares to summon me !

Batman : remember me ?

Bain : So you came to die with your city, again.

Batman: last time you said that. But we know who died then.

Bain : I didn't die, I lost a battle; Not the war.. I can't always win. After all I'm a human.

Batman : Are you? You F*** Freak , this time I will be sure that I send you to where you belong.

Bain : before we fight. I want to ask you. Why did you ran away. Why did you left the city.? If you didn't get help you would have never defeated me.

You see , you think that darkness is your ally. You adapted darkness. I lived in it. You broke your fears. I live on fear. When I'm finished with you. Your shadow is going to leave you. I will destroy you again. And when I give you my permission You Will die!

Joker : clapping his hands: What a great story, what a good way to die. But you can't start this carnival without me. Every circus have its Freak " Bain " and its clown " Joker "…. But in this circus we have a victim " Batman ".. For Gotham city you will die. Isn't this crazy. You are going to die for the city that kicked you.

Batman : less talking more actions.

They started fighting . Bain and joker against Batman. They kicked, punched, wounded . he can't out force them no one here to help him. Batman is helpless he is weak now. Very weak. He is taking the punches. He can't fell now. He just suffer . He saw his dad saying let it go son . Sofia is waving for him and telling him to join her. He can't fight anymore. He stopped resisting .

Bain : I told you, even your shadow is not going to stand for you.

Joker : I think now you have our permission to die. Hahahahah

Bain snapped his nick, Batman is dead.

Yahya : bring me the body.

They brought the body to him.

Yahya: Now Batman . I will bring you back to life. Just to let you witness the destruction of your city. Your beloved city…. Yet, you can't help it . people will see you there, powerless. Can't do anything for them. They will see their hope destroyed in front of them. You will hear them screaming. And you won't be able to do anything….

Joker : Why so serious son !

TheEnd….


End file.
